


DC's Harry Potter Drabbles

by darnedchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Weasleys - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Multi, Occassional Sherlock crossover, Remus Lupin/? - Freeform, Sexy!Dumbledore/The Three Witches from Macbeth, will add characters and tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: A collection of Potter!verse 100 or 200 word drabbles or one shot fics that are 1000 words or less.  Part 1 is a Table of Contents so you don't have to flip through all the chapters to find a specific drabble.





	1. Table of Contents

**Harry Potter Drabbles**

 

I'll be updating this part as new drabbles are added.

**Part 1** : Table of Contents 

**Part 2** : Caught – 100 word drabble, Snape/Hermione, Theme is “Exposed” - Prefect Michael Talbot makes a discovery. 

**Part 3** : What's a Witch Got to Do – 100 word drabble, Snape/Hermione, Theme is “Writing” -- What does a witch have to do to get propositioned? 

**Part 4** : Broken Concentration – 100 word drabble, Snape/Hermione, Theme is “Broken” - Hermione wants her husband's attention. 

**Part 5** : Like the Pox - 200 word drabble, Phineas Nigellus (with bonus Snape/Hermione) - The portrait of Phineas Nigellus is sick of Christmas cheer. 

**Part 6** : Unexpected Benefactor - 200 word drabble, Lupin/Unknown - Remus gets a Valentine's surprise. 

**Part 7** : Masquerade - 200 word drabble, Hermione/Charlie Weasley - The morning after a Masquerade. 

**Part 8** : Something Wicked - 200 word drabble, Albus Dumbledore/The three witches from Macbeth - Sexy!Dumbledore 

**Part 9** : Hopelessly Devoted - a short ficlet, Petunia Dursley/Peter Pettigrew - Petunia's one perfect summer. 

**Part 10** : Christmas at Hogwarts - 200 word drabble, Hermione Granger  & Draco Malfoy - It wasn't much, but it was something. 

**Part 11** : Firetrucks and Teddy Bears - 200 word drabble, Molly Hooper  & Hermione Granger (crossover with Harry Potter), Theme is "Shopping" - It's amazing what you can find at a toy store.

**Part 12** : Forgive Me - 200 word drabble, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Theme is "Futility", warning for major character deaths - Panic clawed at her throat. Remus was out there, somewhere, dueling Dolohov.

**Part 13** : April Fools - 200 word drabble, George Weasley, Theme is "April Fool" - It's nearly seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts before George Weasley can bring himself to celebrate his birthday again.

**Part 14** : Best Seeker in the League - 200 word drabble, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Theme is "Umbrella" - The Harpies win!

**Part 15** : For the Greater Good - 200 word drabble, Hermione Granger, Theme is "Vengeance" - Hermione knew that Dumbledore hadn't expected Harry to survive.


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Originally written for the GrangerSnape 100 LJ community. Theme is "Exposed".

**Caught**

"Professor Snape, come quick!" Prefect Michael Talbot burst into the office and froze. His mind tried to process the unthinkable sight of his head of house kissing Madam Granger, the librarian. With tongues, even!

Michael flinched as Snape drew his wand.

"Severus," Madam Granger sighed. "You can't Obliviate someone every time we get caught. Albus will find out eventually."

"I prefer it be on our terms."

She smiled indulgently. "Very well, one last time." Michael never saw her draw her wand. " _Obliviate_."

Prefect Michael Talbot blinked owlishly at the adults before he remembered his mission. "Professor Snape, there's a fight!"


	3. What's a Witch Got to Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Originally written for the GrangerSnape 100 LJ community. Theme is "Writing".

**What's a Witch Got to Do?**

The letter must have gotten mixed in with the boxes of research notes Hermione had submitted to the grant committee. It was the only logical explanation as to how her unfinished letter to Ginny had ended up in a folder, tucked behind her copy of the potion expert's recommendation. Professor Severus Snape's recommendation.

And there, near the bottom of her letter – right after she described her last boring, unromantic and definitely unsexy date and jokingly asked Ginny what a witch had to do to get propositioned – was his familiar jagged scrawl.

_Meet me for dinner and find out.  
\- S. Snape._


	4. Broken Concentration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Originally written for the GrangerSnape 100 LJ community. Theme is "Broken".

**Broken Concentration**

He had been working on the new paper for weeks, devoting every spare moment to preparing it for publication in that journal. Frankly, Hermione was starting to miss him.

It was a fight just to get him to stop long enough to eat. She'd taken to placing a plate of food on his parchment to break his concentration.

Now, after weeks of going to bed alone, of missing him during meals, of frustrating need...

"Severus," she whispered in his ear as her nightgown landed on his work. Long fingers stroked the silky fabric as he turned to his wife.


	5. Like the Pox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Originally written for the 2004 HP_Crimbo 200 word drabble gift exchange

**Like the Pox**

Phineas Nigellus loathed the holidays. Since the latest Great War, that sweet-toothed, infantile excuse of a Headmaster had gotten progressively worse in his torturous yuletide messages of peace, love, acceptance and whatnot. It was nearly enough to make a Slytherin vomit.

Phineas knew that if he spent one more day watching the phony Father Christmas spreading good cheer like the pox, he would go insane.

At least Phineas wasn't alone in these thoughts. Just yesterday Severus had stormed into the office and announced that he would be leaving for Grimmauld that eve, not to return until the holly wreaths were removed. A few of the other faculty had left due to "familial obligations" soon after the students departed: Hagrid, Minerva and that librarian Granger.

He sneered at the snoring fool napping at the desk, Severus had the correct idea. Even the dark, foreboding halls of Grimmauld would be better than this.

He disappeared from his frame and stepped into his little used portrait at Twelve Grimmauld Place. Voices drew him to a portrait in the den, and the tableau before the fire quickly had him wishing he'd remained at Hogwarts.

The kiss ended, and Severus spoke. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."


	6. Unexpected Benefactor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2005 HP_Valentine 200 word drabble exchange - recipient was hoping for something with Lupin

**Unexpected Benefactor**

He found the first one on his desk before the first class of the day began to trickle in. A small chocolate heart wrapped in purple foil with a tiny card bearing a single word.

**Will...**

_Obviously this was meant for a William. Or, perhaps, from William._ Professor Lupin was still puzzling out which Will the card referred to when a busy owl paused long enough to drop an envelope onto his half-eaten lunch. Remus found two tickets to a local jazz concert and another card.

**You...**

He looked up, prepared to thank his unexpected benefactor, but no one was paying him any attention.

Remus studied the students eating in the Great Hall. Could one of them be harboring a crush on their DADA professor? He would have to discourage that.

The third token arrived in the staff lounge during afternoon tea. He was alone when a rose wrapped in a note which read "Rose Garden - Midnight" appeared. Tucked into the petals was a card.

**Be...**

At midnight Remus stood in the dark garden. He was prepared for the worst, yet a tiny spark of hope refused to die.

Behind him a sweetly nervous voice spoke. "Will you be mine?"


	7. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2006 HP_Halloween drabble exchange - recipient was hoping for something with Charlie and Hermione.

**Masquerade**

The cigarette flared when he took a drag, a brief red glow highlighting Charlie's features in the darkness. The woman in his bed huffed softly in her sleep, the formerly restrained brunette curls loose and spread across the pillow. 

It was difficult for him to believe that it had only been a few short hours since he'd first seen the tempting goddess at the masquerade party. She was dressed as Artemis, complete with a bow and quiver. He'd been drawn to her, much as he been for the last few years - each meeting feeding the flames of his attraction. 

Words were not his strong suit; Bill was the charmer in the family. 

Perhaps it was the anonymity of the masquerade that had propelled him across the crowded room to her side. His mask had stayed in place while he wooed her, attentive and appreciative, never letting on that he knew the identity she sought to conceal. 

Together they had returned to the room he'd taken, and for the first time Charlie was able to show her everything he'd never been able to say. In the darkness he loved her. 

She stirred. "Charlie?"

"Are you disappointed, Hermione?"

Shy and hopeful. "No."


	8. Something Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the 2004 HP_Halloween drabble exchange - recipient wanted a crossover with Sexy!Dumbledore and the three witches from Macbeth. (I volunteered to take this prompt because I'm a weirdo.)

**Something Wicked**

Albus Dumbledore sighed in tired contentment, ignoring the faint protests from his back and joints. He was unsure of how many more years he'd be able to spend a night like this, and he intended to enjoy every moment of it. Including this pre-dawn moment, upon a blanket under the stars.

The pale witch on his right stirred, pulling the quilt up to cover her bare shoulder. Her ice-blue eyes opened and Albus tightened his hold upon her. Though time had taken its toll upon her, to him she was still the lush beauty he had met a century before.

"My fair Rosaline, it will be dawn soon." 

"When shall we four meet again, in thunder, lightning, or in rain?" she spoke, her voice rough with age. Her spotted hand reached out to caress the faded brown curls of her middle sister, Jourdain. 

Luciana awoke at the sound of her oldest sister's voice. With a sly smile she slowly crawled over the still drowsy Jourdain. As one, the weird sisters laughed, the harsh cackle seductive music to Albus' ears. Their deft hands began to caress his body. 

He gasped. 

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."


	9. Hopelessly Devoted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written very quickly for a friend on LJ in February of 2007 (because I got a horrible, horrible plot bunny and I had to share the pain). It's actually a pairing I hope to never think about again if I can help it.

**Hopelessly Devoted**

Vernon stumbled out of the en suite WC, already half asleep, and climbed into bed. He leaned over to brush his mustache against her cheek, muttered something that might have been good night, and then turned off the beside lamp. Within minutes he was asleep.

With a sigh, Petunia rolled to her side and stared out at the bright stars visible over the neighbor's roof.

Was he out there still? Did he ever think of her? Miss her the way she still missed him in the dark of the night?

It had been so many years ago when they met. Lily had been home barely a week when that Potter boy first showed up. Soon a day would not go by without Petunia running into him or one of his equally horrid friends. Black helped himself to everything in the kitchen without asking. The Lupin boy was always touching things and Petunia was positive if she hadn't kept an eye on him he would have probably knicked something. The poor were always doing something like that. 

But then he came. Oh, the first time she laid eyes on Peter she had known he was something special. The adorable way he squinted. The way his nose twitched when she offered him one of her fresh baked biscuits. 

He had plans for his life, unlike the others. Peter was going to make something of himself. They spent many a day in the garden talking. While her sister and the others wasted their summer on frivolous pursuits, she and Peter had grown closer. 

She would never forget that late August night when he had held her in his arms and she had given him her body the same way she had given him her heart. He had promised to come back to visit, but she never saw him again.

Vernon had been there to comfort her. To ease the heartbreak. 

And then came Dudley, with his precious little eyes and that twitchy little nose.

Petunia fell asleep with a smile on her lips and the memories of that one perfect summer to replay in her dreams.


	10. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt request – “Christmas” for Hermione & Draco, from rubyred7531

**Christmas at Hogwarts**

The nearly empty Great Hall made Draco’s pale blond hair stand out even more than usual.

He was one of only two Slytherins who had returned for another go at their seventh year. The other being Millicent Bulstrode, and she had gone home for the winter break like so many other students. Harry had told her that Mrs Malfoy would be released from custody soon, but not until after Christmas, leaving Draco no choice but to spend it at Hogwarts.

Draco was eating alone; the younger Slytherins farther down the table, effectively ignoring him.

Hermione clenched her fists, unsure if she was making the right decision, then slid onto the bench across from him. “Draco.”

She held her breath for three full seconds before he lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at her, as if he were trying to figure out what she was playing at. “Granger.” He grimaced and immediately corrected himself. “Hermione.”

Silence reigned for the next few minutes as they ate. Hermione had started to think she should consider herself lucky that Draco had acknowledge her presence at all when he spoke. “Have you finished the Herbology essay yet?”

It wasn’t much, but it was something.


	11. Firetrucks and Teddy Bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt request – "Shopping" for Hermione and Molly, from (someone?)

**Firetrucks and Teddy Bears**

Hermione stared at the wall of toy trucks and cars in defeat. Harry’s youngest was fascinated with Muggle firemen at the moment. It should have been easy enough to find him a birthday gift, lots of kids loved firemen; so why wasn’t there a single firetruck in the entire blood toy department?

She was just trying to decide if a police car would be an adequate substitute when her skin prickled into goosebumps.

Hermione rounded the corner to the next aisle, and froze at the sight of a blonde girl in the arms of a woman wearing an obscenely bright jumper. The girl laughed as a teddy bear slowly wobbled through the air into her hands. The woman smiled indulgently until she saw Hermione.

“It’s-it’s not what it looks like,” she stammered, eyes wide and apprehensive.

“Isn’t it?” Hermione made a split-second decision and gently took the bear. She uttered an incantation, and wandlessly sent it back to the shelf. “I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Molly Hooper.” She protectively hugged the girl closer.

“I imagine you have some questions,” Hermione asked.

Molly swallowed hard and nodded. “You could say that. I should call Rosie’s father. He’s going to want to hear this.”


	12. Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt request – “Futility” for anyone, from @rewil

**Forgive Me**

She had been an Auror.

She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

She’d fought before. Seen wizards die before. Been forced to kill before.

But it had never been like this.

The sheer scale of the battle was overwhelming. 

Panic clawed at her throat. Remus was out there, somewhere, dueling Dolohov.

Her mind knew it was futile; the fight would be over—one way or another—long before she found him. Her heart screamed that she needed help, needed to find the man she loved.

The curse had already been cast when she saw him in the courtyard. Even as the sickening green light illuminated his features, his eyes met hers for the last time. Impossibly, she thought she heard him say her name before he died.

Tonks charged forward, rage guiding her wand as spell after spell flew; some flying wide and sloppy, others ripping and tearing at her husband’s murderer.   
Making Dolohov bleed and scream. 

She never saw Bellatrix, but she heard the glee in her aunt’s voice as she cast the Killing Curse. 

Tonks fell, her hand extended toward her husband. Her final words trembled on her lips, forever unspoken.

“Forgive me, my love.”


	13. April Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from me, based off a flash ficlet I originally wrote 4/1/2017.

**April Fools**

It’s nearly seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts before George Weasley can bring himself to celebrate his birthday again.

The elaborate April Fool’s prank ends up bringing the Ministry of Magic to a standstill.

The halls fill with rapidly reproducing pygmy puff-like creatures made of wiggling, chirping candyfloss. George had been inspired by a Muggle television program that Harry and Ron enjoyed.

Anyone who eats a sugar pygmy puff ends up sprouting pink or purple fur (including the first victim, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had found one innocently sitting on his mid-morning tea tray) that can’t be spelled away for a full twenty-four hours.

Harry, Hermione, and Arthur figure out the culprit almost immediately; but they keep the knowledge to themselves, even as they subtly nudge chirping sugar balls through open office doors everywhere they go.

Molly breaks into tears of joy when Arthur floos her. She hurries to the Ministry and happily eats four, giggling like a school girl.

Ron is sad to miss the excitement, but someone has to mind the joke shop.

At noon, George and Angelina Weasley watch as a giant banner drops down above the Atrium fountain. 

It simply reads “For Fred”.


	14. Best Seeker in the League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt request – “Umbrella” for Harry/Ginny (Hinny), from @nklnnd
> 
> I am mostly sure that Hinny is Harry/Ginny since I usually stick to genfic or my HP OTP when I write Harry Potter. However, I’m happy to attempt just about anything (other than my NOTP) so we’re giving Harry/Ginny a shot. If I got the pairing wrong, please let me know @nklnnd, so I can try again.
> 
> Research tells me that the World Cup is played by National teams representing different countries. The International Quidditch Tournament is played by Regional teams such as the Chudley Cannons and the Holyhead Harpies.

**Best Seeker in the League**

“Did she—Yes! Weasley has the snitch! The Harpies win!” 

Harry jumped to his feet, pushing his way past the screaming fans who had happily spent the last few hours standing in the pouring rain to watch the finals of the International Quidditch Tournament. 

Luck was with him and he made it to the edge of the pitch just as the team manager stepped in to distract the large group of reporters so her players could escape to the locker room and out of the rain. The team hurried past him, exhausted but giddy with the excitement of their win.

“Hey, Weasley!”

Ginny looked up at the sound of Harry’s voice, then threw herself into his arms with so much enthusiasm he nearly dropped his umbrella. “Did you see it?”

“Of course I did.” He slung his free arm around her shoulder and held the umbrella over her head as they followed the rest of the team. “A beautiful catch by the best seeker in the league.” 

“Oh, that would look good on my team poster. Ginevra Weasley, best seeker in the league.”

“Almost perfect.” He reached for her hand and stopped walking. “But Ginevra Potter might look even better.”


	15. For the Greater Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt request – “Vengeance” for Hermione Granger, from Anonymous.

**For the Greater Good**

Thanks to the _Draught of Living Death_ , and the assistance of Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore had never died. He had let the Wizarding World mourn his loss and vilify his faithful spy so he could put the final pieces in place.

And then he sent his pawns out to die, “necessary” sacrifices for the Greater Good.

Innocents. Snape. The Order.

Harry.

Hermione knew that Dumbledore hadn’t expected Harry to survive. He had believed Harry would fall as a martyr to the cause (destroying the final Horcrux). The troops would rally, Voldemort would die, and Dumbledore would once again be lauded as a hero.

She waited until they were alone to confront him. “You’re sick.”

He gave her a tired smile. “I’m old, Miss Granger, but I’ll recover.”

“I meant mentally.” 

He frowned. “Pardon?”

“Do you even care how many people suffered and died because of your need for dramatics? I wonder how long it would have been before you started to crave the attention again.” She pointed to the cup next to his bed and held up an empty vial. “I have to put a stop to it.”

She shrugged as he doubled over in pain. “For the Greater Good.”


End file.
